


Present

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Infantalism, Little!Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will a present. Will is over the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

 

“What is it, Daddy? Is it in the car?” Will asked as he pulled on his trainers and his daddy tied the laces.

“No, sweetheart, your present is not in the car. We are going to drive to pick up your gift.”

Will gasped.

“Is it a puppy, Daddy?! Oh please let it be a new puppy!” He kicked his feet in excitement, forcing Hannibal to hold Will’s untied shoe in his lap steadily.

“No, honey, it is not a dog. We have talked about that, remember? Daddy cannot make the time for a dog at his house.”

Will sighed but couldn’t spend too long being down in the dumps. _He was getting a present today!_

\--

“How far, Daddy?” Will asked, kicking his feet back and forth in the foot well of the front passenger seat.

Will sat on a cushion in the front of the car. He was too big to use a real child seat but the special cushion made him feel little. Daddy never used one.

“Not far now, muffin.” Hannibal replied.

Will watched the buildings pass by. He saw the toyshop, the bakery and the antiques centre all fly past. He was starting to wonder what his present could possibly be when Hannibal turned left into the parking lot of a store he’d never seen before.

“Where are we, Daddy?”

“We are at our destination.” He smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

“But-can I...” He sighed. “Can I hold your hand here, Daddy?”

“No, Will. I’m afraid you cannot. But you can come inside if you stay quit and let Daddy talk to the shop owner.”

Will nodded, he understood, he wasn’t always allowed to run around and play and cuddle his daddy like he wanted.

“Come along.” Hannibal shut the door behind Will when he was out and led the way into the building.

\--

Will was positively shaking.

“I- I- can you- I.” He stuttered, his eyes wide, taking everything in.

“Can I help you, sir?” The staff member offered as Hannibal approached him.

“If you could, I would be very grateful. We are here to purchase a kick scooter; I was hesitant to place an order on the phone as I am not sure of the specifications required for-.”

And that’s all Will heard before he got lost in the beautiful, shiny, brand new scooters that were hung on racks along the wall.

When they entered the shop, Will was fascinated with the little bits and bobs he saw on display, mostly car parts and accessories. Then he was speechless upon realization that he was being led into the bicycle department of this particular store.

“Well, we usually recommend larger wheels for commutes to and from work.”

“And what would you recommend for, say, pushing in grass, in a garden or field?”

“Hm.” The staff member, his badge identified him as _Steve_ , looked up at the rail and pulled down a chunkier looking model quite carefully. “This is our bestselling dirt scooter.”

Will approached and stared in awe as Steve showed off the key features.

“It has a 360 degree handle turn.” He spun the handle bars and the front wheel turned with it. “It has large, pneumatic wheels.” He pressed down on the handle bars to show the fat, rubber tyres squashing as they took his weight. “And the wheels also have a steel core, to ensure durability over long periods of use.”

Despite Steve’s valiant attempt to catch the attention of where he knew the money would be coming from for this particular sale, Hannibal had not taken his eyes from Will for one second.

He was enchanted.

“Do you; wanna try it out, sir?”

Will laughed shyly at being called “sir” before reaching out for the handle bars.

“Is it tall enough for you, Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will stood on the board and balanced on one foot, then switched feet and tested the grip.

“Yes.”

He gave it a little push and moved forward. He smiled.

“Go on, have a try.” Hannibal prompted.

Will loved it. He flew around the shop floor like he was gliding on air. It was a little heavy, and the bigger tyres meant he had to put in some effort to ride it but Will realized that that made it perfect.

Just like the little beat up scooter he had when he was a real little boy. It had felt heavy back then too and he had to work very hard to push it up the hill to get to school.

He came to a quick stop in front of Hannibal and dismounted.

Steve continued his spiel as Will stared longingly at his present, then back up at the rack.

“Will, is there another one up there you would like to try?”

Will sighed and nodded. The scooter that Steve had chosen was almost perfect. Almost exactly what Will wanted.

But…

“Can I please have the blue one?”

\--

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Will cried as Hannibal loaded the boxed up scooter into the back of the car. “Thank yoouu!”

“Let’s get you back in the car so we can go home and put it all together.”

“I can’t believe you bought it! I have a scooter of my very own like a big boy! Wait till Matthew sees it he’s going to love it! Thank you!”

Hannibal opened the passenger side door and Will got in. He sat on his cushion and let Hannibal buckle his seatbelt.

Hannibal got into the driver’s side and before he could move to fasten his own belt Will had wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Thank you, Daddy.” He said quietly, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

“You are quiet welcome, Will.” Hannibal replied, returning the kiss to Will’s cheek and holding him close for a little while.

\--

Will crouched on the back garden patio next to daddy as he fiddled with allen keys and tightened screws. He had offered to help a few times but he was reminded that the tools in daddy’s box were too dangerous for little fingers.

When it was done, Hannibal stood up and lifted the scooter upright against the wall.

“There we are.” He wiped oil from his hands on an old rag. “It’s all ready for you, Will.”

Will held his hands to his face. It was beautiful. Will couldn’t remember a time when someone had bought him something so thoughtful and so special.

He gave a shaky sigh and Hannibal rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back.

\--

By the time Hannibal called Will in for dinner, the sun had been asleep for two hours.

“It really is time to come inside now, little one.” He called from the doorway. “Dinner will go cold. Leave your scooter out on the patio.”

Will zoomed back down the garden like lightning and stopped quickly in front of the door.

“It’s so much fun, Daddy.” He spoke a little out of breath.

“I’m glad.”

“Do I have to leave it outside?”

“Yes, Will. No riding in the house. I know you very much want to play with your present but you must follow daddy’s rules.”

Will nodded and propped the blue scooter against the house. It looked so good, even in the low light cast in the garden by the dining doom lights.

He sighed closed the door behind him.

\--

“Thank you for dinner, Daddy.” Will said as Hannibal sat down by his side.

“You are welcome, Will.” Hannibal put his arms around Will’s shoulders and switched on the television to Will’s cartoon channel.

“And thank you so much for my present. I’ve never had anything so good in my whole life.”

Hannibal turned to face his little boy.

“Really?” Will obviously had something important to say; usually he was engrossed in SpongeBob by now.

Will nodded.

“I did have a scooter before, when I was not a big boy.” He explained. “And I had to work very hard to make it work. My first daddy found it by the lake and fixed it up with scrap parts till it worked again.”

“Well, you were a very lucky boy to have such a wonderful daddy.”

“He worked very hard and I was so happy to have my very own scooter like the other boys.”

Will paused, fiddling with his fingers.

“I painted it blue and pushed it all the way to my new school.” He hitched a brave breath before he got his words out. “The other boys laughed at me.”

Hannibal tilted his head as he listened.

“They had their shiny black chopper bikes and new scooters that their parents had bought. Mine was rusty and old. When they asked me where I got it, I lied. I said I’d found it…on the way to school.”

Will felt his daddy’s hand squeeze his shoulder, encouraging him to continue with his story.

“They didn’t believe me, Daddy.” His eyes filled with tears. “They were cruel to me. They said if I really just found it I would let them smash it up. They knew I was lying.”

Will’s lip shook as he remembered the children smashing his beloved scooter that his father had worked so hard to salvage, into smithereens.

“I cried and they left because they were embarrassed.” He admitted. “When I got home I told my daddy it had been stolen. He said I would never get another one because I was a careless boy. He said I daydreamed too much and that’s why we couldn’t have anything - anything nice for even ten minutes.”

Will sniffed and leaned over, tucking his head under Hannibal’s chin. Hannibal wrapped Will in his arms and held him close.

“He never got me another scooter or a bike or anything like that again.”

“It’s alright, now, little one. I won’t let anything happen to your new scooter. I promise. Daddy will take good care of you and make sure your present comes to no harm. You are a very special, thoughtful little boy, Will. Daddy loves you ever so much. ”

“I don’t know how to say thank you, Daddy.” Will whispered.

Hannibal breathed deeply into Will’s hair and held him close, soothing away his tears.

It was several minutes later that he felt Will fiddling with his belt buckle.

“Come now, Little one.” Hannibal lifted Will’s fingers away from his trouser buttons. “I think little boys need to brush their teeth before bedtime.”

“But- Daddy…” Will half argued, stroking his hand up Hannibal’s thigh. “I just want to-”

“You have thanked Daddy enough. Now come along.” Hannibal stood and took Will’s hand.

“Can I play with the scooter again tomorrow, Daddy?” He asked, following Hannibal slowly towards the stairs.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Can Matthew come to play?”

“Yes, honey.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Your daddy loves you very much, Will. And so do I.”

 


End file.
